The introduction of a digital network in an air-ground communication system carries two new problems: (1) the tracking of legacy analog users in the digital network; and (2) the assignment of radio and channel assets to each user to level the network loading and avoid communications traffic congestion and interference.
The second problem is exacerbated by the ability to reduce the number of radios deployed to serve the airspace because the assignment of specific radio equipment and frequencies to each airspace sector is eliminated by the digital network capabilities. Radio coverage and capacity become the limiting factors of infrastructure utilization instead of the current approach of controller workload (sectorization).